


101 reasons to ship Rumbelle

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AUs, And even a little bit of dirty talking, But I'll never get to 101, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Just a bunch of one shots with no connection to one another, Just imagine that every fic is a reason to ship Rumbelle, The title is totally random, There might be, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to make a collection of all the English Rumbelle one shots I've written/I will write. Sooner or later I'll post my collection of Italian Rumbelle One Shots too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That silly cake

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a silly thing that started as a fluffy Rumbelle date and then took an unexpected turn. You can also find this story [here](http://sarashouldbestudying.tumblr.com/post/126695182123/that-silly-cake) on tumblr.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you try the triple chocolate cake?”

“Rumple, I already had the dessert!” and an incredible amount of other food too. When Rumple had told her he was bringing her to a new restaurant, she had not expected to discover so many new things she liked.

“Come on, Belle, we’re celebrating! I know you want to try it.”  
“Fine, I’ll take one slice, but we’re sharing it.”

“That’s what I like to hear”. He smiled at her and Belle felt her heart leap in her chest. It was incredible that he could make her feel like that with barely a smile.

“You’re spoiling me.”

“Indeed I am. I’m very proud of how much I’m spoiling you, actually.”

“And if you’re so intent on doing so on our one-week wedding anniversary, I wonder what you’ll do after one year.”

“I haven’t planned that yet, but I’m in no hurry. We’ve got plenty of week-anniversary and month-anniversary before that. And I plan on spoiling you on every one. Actually, I plan on spoiling you everyday, but especially on those days”. She shook her head, smiling at him.

“Do you really plan on celebrating every week?” He took her hand in his across the table.

“Of course I do. For the rest of my life, I will always remember and celebrate the moment I married you. In every way possible.” She blushed under his loving gaze. Gods, sometimes she felt like she didn’t deserve to be loved that much.

“I love you.”

“And I love you, _Mrs. Gold_.” That new endearment was already her favorite one. He only used it in meaningful moments and the way he said it always sent shivers down her spine.

She leaned in to kiss him and their lips met halfway over the table; their kiss was soft and tender and was only interrupted when the waiter arrived with the cake. The poor boy was terrified when he realized he’d just interrupted the Dark One kissing his wife, and looked like he was readying himself to be turned into a snail. Rumplestiltskin, although, didn’t seem to mind. He was with Belle, and they would have plenty of time to kiss later.

They had their whole lives together.

While he once again lost himself in the perspective of a life with Belle, his wife had picked at the cake and was starting to make inhuman noises.

“Oh my God, this cake is awesome.” Seriously, the look of pleasure on her face was one he thought he would only see in their bedroom. Well, in their bedroom and in their car. And the pawn shop. And maybe a couple other places, but still. He wasn’t expecting to see it in a restaurant because she was _eating_.

“Should I be jealous of that cake?”

“What?” She asked, her mouth half-full.

“Well, I thought I was the only one who was able to pleasure you like that.”  
“Rumple!” Came her half-shocked reply “We’re in public.” She muttered. He wriggled an eyebrow at her while, under the table, his foot stroked slowly hers.

“But I’m telling the truth! And it’s very unkind of you to cheat on me on our anniversary.”

“Well” She whispered, flashing him a devious smile “Maybe you just need to get my attention back. Wives don’t like to be neglected and triple-chocolate cakes aren’t the only things which are supposed to be eaten out.” Rumplestiltskin’s mouth went suddenly dry at that remark. 

“I guess it’s time to ask for the check.”

And here he was, the three hundred years old Rumplestiltskin, running toward his car hand in hand with his wife like a schoolboy with a crush. He was barely able to keep his eyes on the road (and his hands on the wheel) on the road back home. He was going to make love to her until morning.

There was no way he would be defeated by a _cake_.


	2. The Most Powerful Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr (by rumples-leather-emporium) suggesting that Belle's pregnancy might make her constantly horny.

Belle’s pregnancy was going wonderfully; she was five months along now. Her bump was starting to show and Whale had assured her that everything was going fine with her little girl. 

Rumple had also insisted on checking on the baby with his magic to make sure that everything was really okay. Not even he had found something reasonable to worry about. Sure enough, that didn’t stop him from being overprotective and worrying every time Belle did anything more challenging than lying in bed. 

Speaking of bed, that was really one of the few… unexpected sides of her pregnancy. Indeed, since the very first days she’d been feeling horny almost constantly.

This had proven itself to be a real problem in the Underworld. When her relationship with Rumple was complicate and too many things were happening at once, her constant state of distress made it even more difficult for her to sort through all of that mess. It might have had an influence on some of the bad or rushed decision she had made during those days.

Since he’d woken her up from the Sleeping Curse things had gone very differently. She would never forget the happiness of waking up to his smile. The tingle of True Love’s Magic still in the air, as he held her in his arms and told her that everything was fine, that they were safe, that their child would never be taken away from them.

She silenced his further explanations with a kiss. They made love so passionately that despite having slept for days, Belle fell asleep again on his chest. Her heart and mind finally at peace, the nightmares and after-effects of the Curse being kept at bay by Rumple’s newfound light magic. 

After that day, they’d been more than happy to enjoy that curious side effect of her pregnancy together. Even (and maybe especially) when it manifested itself in inappropriate moments. 

That day they were having lunch at Granny’s, when Belle found herself extremely turned on by the way Rumple was eating his hamburger. It should have been humanly impossible to make it look sexy, but somehow he did. It was probably something about the way he moved his hands and mouth.

Suddenly Belle found herself thinking back to the time he’d told her condiments were this world’s most powerful magic; right now, she could think of a couple of ways to make that bottle of ketchup really magical. 

“Belle, is everything okay?” Rumple asked, wiping his lip with a napkin. She had stopped eating and was staring at him, so obviously he worried. Belle smiled to herself, realizing that Rumple was probably already thinking of bringing her to the hospital. 

“Yes, everything is fine” she paused for a moment, biting her lip. She flashed him a sultry smile and added, “I was just thinking about how hot my husband is”.

Rumplestiltskin goggled at her in surprise, but that was probably due to the fact that she’d also started playing footsie with him. His surprise didn’t last long, and by the look in his eyes Belle could tell that none of them cared about their lunch anymore.

“So, Mrs. Gold, what are you planning to do about that?” she had planned on teasing him a bit more, but she just couldn’t resist that impish smile of his. She wanted to kiss it away, to remind the all-powerful Dark One of how easily she could undo him. 

She got up and, to Rumple’s slight surprise, she came to sit right on his lap. Belle didn’t even leave him time to speak again before she delved her hands in his hair and slanted her lips over his.

There was nothing chaste about that kiss. It was like they were fighting, dueling to see who would be the first to completely undo the other. Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around Belle, pulling her closer to him, splaying his hands on her back as if he were trying to touch all of her all at once. Belle, made bolder by the hormones, took one hand out of his hair and brought it down to give his ass a squeeze. It was something that drove him wild, and it was all the more reason to love his already wonderful backside.

“For God’s sake, just take a room!” Regina’s annoyed voice brought them both back to reality. For a handful of seconds, they’d almost forgotten where they actually were, and Belle wondered how long they’d been making people uncomfortable. She’d thought her hand was out of the customer’s sight when she’d squeezed Rumple’s ass, but now she wasn’t so sure about it. She could only hope there weren’t any children in the diner that they’d scarred for life. A little part of her felt pride rather than embarrassment at the idea of the whole diner seeing the passion between her and Rumple, and she was pretty sure that pride was the main feeling driving Rumple as he spoke. 

“You know what, Regina? I believe that’s exactly what we’ll do” he said with a smirk as they stood up, his hand never leaving Belle’s waist. He called for Granny, while Belle felt her embarrassment fade. She stepped closer to lean her head on Rumple’s shoulder, her own arms coming to circle his waist, a mischievous smile on her lips. 

“Here, Gold,” said Granny, not even fazed by the whole mess “your usual room. Oh, and do me a favor and soundproof it: I don’t want my customers to be even more traumatized than they already are”. He smiled devilishly at her.

“You’re right, I believe soundproofing will be very much needed.”

“Oh, God, I _did not_ need to hear that.” Regina’s comment made both Rumple and Belle smile wider. 

Mrs. Gold couldn’t keep herself from squeezing her husband’s bottom again as they headed for their room. She didn’t like the idea of traumatizing children, but Regina… well, she wouldn’t mind giving her some innocent payback for the things she’d put them through. Even though innocent probably wasn’t the right word for it. 

“Just tell me something, sweetheart” Rumple’s voice brought her out of her reverie and she turned to look at him “how exactly does all of that go with your hero-code?”

“A hero needs to be forgiving and compassionate. I never said anything about modesty or even decency”. 

They had finally reached their room, and as soon as they were in Rumple kissed her, pressing her against the closed door.

“You know, you really make me love this hero-thing. It has some very interesting sides” he murmured upon her moist lips. 

“You’re about to love it even more” she promised, as she undid his tie. She had managed to sneak a bottle of ketchup downstairs, and she couldn’t wait to put it to good use. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinite thanks to mrgoldsdearie for being my beta for this story!


End file.
